


Chosen Family

by JustAPersonReading



Series: Very Queer Right Here [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bickering, Caring, Fluff, anst, chosen family, friends are family, queer, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPersonReading/pseuds/JustAPersonReading
Summary: “I’ve got a twenty in my pocket” they said, pulling out a bill from their hoodie.Kai ran upstairs to get the ten dollar bill he had hidden in his sock drawer.Noah turned to Zoe, “That will also help, we can put it into food for the month.”“Goody” they said, a hint of sarcasm in their voice.“Be more respectful, Zoe. Jesus,” Ren glared at them.Noah decided that he needed to get to sleep, he had a 48 hour shift and had to be at the hospital by 4 am, “Thanks for listening guys, I have to head to bed.”Ren nodded at him. “G’night.”“Sleep is overrated, Noah” Zoe said. “All-nighters are the BEST”“Seriously Zoe, brighten up! You have to sleep eventually,” Kai grumbles“Maybe, but I can go for a few days without much sleep” they retorted, plopping down on a chair.“I make more money if I sleep, because if I sleep I can get in on surgeries,” Noah replied.Noah walked upstairs, leaving his friends, no family, to bicker.
Series: Very Queer Right Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886947
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> -Ash Jalco : genderfluid, bi, loves books, they/them or he/him, has cats, a bi disaster, cannot sit properly for the life of them  
> \- Kai Marshall: genderfluid, panro, ace, Hamilfan, writer, artist, introverted-extrovert, i want a cat (i really like that name alot, I wish it was mine)  
> -  
> \- Rachel Silver  
> -Ren Cassonova: lesbian, gender-questioning, ace questioning, she/they, danganronpa kinda-stan, just a hot mess overall  
> -Noah Christopher McHamiltrash)- Trans FtM, Pan, Ace, DnD, Grey’s Anatomy fanatic, Newsies and Hamilton fan, fanfiction writer (oop-)  
> ion  
> \- Quinn Birch:panro ace, genderfae (pronouns will change based on how i feel irl lmao) hamilton stan + survivor stan. Lams shipper. Theatre geek.  
> \- Zoe Williams :bigender (agender and female), pansexual, aceflux obsessed with all things cats and dragons, aspiring writer, avid reader, weird as hecc  
> -Eve Silver - panromantic litho-omnisexual trans girl. Weird lol, lacks common sense sometimes, somewhat funny I guess. Starting to transition.  
> -Zayrie Sayara: xenogender/genderfluid, pansexual/aceflux. Lots of long black curly hair, very tall, loves cats and especially dragons  
> Book  
> -Andrew Hunt : Bi/cismale/fanboy of many many many things/tall/14/tries to be funny but he’s not funny at all hehe / hawt (jk i’m ugly) / blonde/brown hair  
> \- Evie Garrett: Panromantic, asexual/Questioning gender (They/them or he/him is fine)/Short blond hair, blue-ish green eyes, glasses, t a l l/So hecking weird/BOOKS/Cats, dragons, f o o d/14 years old

Noah, up in his room, watching Grey’s Anatomy decided it was time for the group to actually talk. Rent was coming up and no one had paid. He closed his computer, wiping away the tears that had appeared after the episode, and made his way downstairs.

“MEETING NOW,” he yelled hoping to get the attention of his chosen family.

Ren stood up. “What’s up?”

Zoe yelled back “WHY?!” and glared at him.

“Rent is due, and none of us have paid,” Noah said.

“Work is hard. I’m trying my best,” Ren said.

“You deal with it!” they said snarkily, crossing their arms.

Noah’s eyes trailed to his feet, “I can’t pay. I am not making enough as an intern at the hospital.”

“I’ll try and get another job. To cover your share.” Ren looked at him. She didn’t like seeing him sad.

Kai shrugged, “I'm broke except for the $10 i have in my sock drawer. Would that help?”

“Thanks Ren, it means a lot, this is my last year as an intern, I’ll be able to get some more money when I get promoted,” Noah smiled, he then turned to Kai, “Yeah, that will help.”

“Good. Once I get enough experience I can get another job that makes more and quit this one too,” Ren said.

  
  


Zoe groaned and got to their feet. “I’ve got a twenty in my pocket” they said, pulling out a bill from their hoodie.

Kai ran upstairs to get the ten dollar bill he had hidden in his sock drawer.

Noah turned to Zoe, “That will also help, we can put it into food for the month.”

“Goody” they said, a hint of sarcasm in their voice. 

“Be more respectful, Zoe. Jesus,” Ren glared at them.

Noah decided that he needed to get to sleep, he had a 48 hour shift and had to be at the hospital by 4 am, “Thanks for listening guys, I have to head to bed.”

Ren nodded at him. “G’night.”

“Sleep is overrated, Noah” Zoe said. “All-nighters are the BEST”

“Seriously Zoe, brighten up! You have to sleep _eventually,”_ Kai grumbles

“Maybe, but I can go for a few days without much sleep” they retorted, plopping down on a chair.

“I make more money if I sleep, because if I sleep I can get in on surgeries,” Noah replied.

Noah walked upstairs, leaving his friends, no family, to bicker.

Zoe was muttering under their breath about annoying friends, but everyone knew that they did actually care about them, even if they didn’t show it.

“Shut it. We’re all in this together,” Ren said.

They snorted. “Suuuuure”

Noah yelled from upstairs, “WE ARE OUT OF SOAP!

“THERE’S MORE IN THE OTHER CABINET!” Ren yelled up.

“USE SPIT!” Zoe shouted. They grinned.

“HOW ABOUT NO ZOE, THANKS REN,” Noah replied.

“FINE. BUT SPIT DOES WORK!” they called. “Not that I know that from experience, I just heard it works.”

“Zoe, you’re about the strangest person I’ve ever met,” Ren said.

They nodded seriously. “I know. But that's not exactly a bad thing. Weird can be good when you live with NOAH,” they emphasized his name so he could hear from upstairs.

“HEY, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP, I’VE GOT A SHIFT IN A FEW HOURS!” He replied with a chuckle.

“Quiet down. We’ll eat better if he gets sleep,” Ren told them seriously.

Zoe shrugged. “Fineeeeee.” they poked at the old chair with a finger. Stuffing leaked out from several holes. They snorted.

“We gotta find a cheap new one,” Ren said in disgust.

“I’ve been saying that for months,” Zoe reminded Ren.

“And it’s the only thing you’ve been right about,” she said with a smirk.

“EXCUSE ME?” Zoe shouted, jumping to their feet. “I AM RIGHT LOTS OF TIMES!”

Ash poked their head in the room. “Woah, what-”

“Like the time you told Noah that wet noodles were a sufficient replacement for an eraser and he ruined his papers?” Ren said.

Zoe laughed. “That was EPIC! The look on his face was PRICELESS!” They sat back down gingerly in the old chair.

“I’M NOT FULLY ASLEEP YET ZOE, I CAN STILL HEAR YOU,” Noah shouted from upstairs.

Zoe grinned.

“ _EVERYBODY SHUT UP!”_ Ren screamed.

For once, Zoe actually held their tongue at the urgency in Ren's voice.

“Go play video games or something. Noah needs sleep.”

“Ugh. Fine. But I'm totally gonna beat Ash and Kai,” they grumbled. “I'm SOOOO much better than them!”

  
  


“Go ahead. But don’t be too loud. And don’t spill any chips all over the controller.”

“Ash, you’ll have to excuse them. You know how they get,” Kai explained, facing Ash

“I mean, I live with them. But still, this is crazy.” Ash sat down. “I’m surprised we can all still handle this, I mean half of us are mad at each other pretty much constantly.”

“Oh no you are not!” Kai retorted at Zoe. 

“IS THAT A CHALLENGE?” They yelled, grabbing their teal and purple controller.

“IT JUST MIGHT BE!” he smirked, grabbing his black controller

“OH IT’S SO ON!” Zoe announced.

Noah shook his head, put his headphones in, and rolled over to fall asleep.

  
  


**_The Next Morning 4:ooam_ **

  
  


Ash woke up, surprised when they saw it was only 4:00 am.

Zoe was fast asleep in their hammock, which they preferred over a bed. 

Ren got up and sighed, getting on her phone and watching some ultra gay Tiktoks. She’d fallen asleep on the couch after monitoring Zoe and Kai for the night.

Noah, already downstairs, eating, one foot out the door, yelled upstairs, “I have to leave guys, anyone want breakfast before I go!”

Kai had fallen asleep in a beanbag chair, after his battle with Zoe. They both won a equal amount of games, but he was still better.

Zoe woke at Noah’s call. “WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?” they shrieked.

Ash walked to the kitchen, surprised to see Noah already headed out the door. “Wait, why so early? And yes, breakfast please.”

“I’m a surgical intern. I have to leave early,” Noah replied.

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. I don’t understand how you manage..” Ash rubbed their eyes sleepily.

Zoe stormed downstairs and thew a spoon at Noah’s head. “Next time let us sleep, bean head!” 

“HEY NO NEED FOR THAT,” Noah said.

“HEY! Zoe, if you throw another spoon I will throw these hands,” Ren yelled.

Zoe scowled at Ren and hugged Noah. “Don’t be home late or I’ll throw a fork at you” they said.

Noah, chuckled grabbing down some bowls, “I have to leave, have some cereal.”

“PLEASE EVERYONE SHUT UP.” Ash yelled.

  
  


“YOU SHUT UP!” Zoe shouted. They glared at Ash.

“IT’S FOUR IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING AND WE’RE ALREADY FIGHTING. WE NEED TO STOP.” Ash was starting to get really mad a t all the fighting.

“AND?” Zoe retorted. “This is our NORM!”

Noah chuckled, making everyone cereal, “You guys are so funny.”

  
  


“THIS SHOULDN’T BE NORMAL” Ash almost screamed. They grabbed their cereal and sat grumpily on the couch, turning on the TV.

Zoe seized Ash’s cereal bowl and flung it at her head.

Ash glared at Zoe, then spoke in a deadly whisper. “What did you just do.”

“Threw your breakfast at your face,” Zoe giggled, not looking the least bit worried.a

“I already have my breakfast, thank you very much. I certainly don’t need you throwing more at my face.” Ash rubbed their head where the now broken cereal bowl had hit them.

“Oh then it was probably Ren’s.” Zoe shrugged. 

Ren tensed. “Zoe? What did you just do?”

“I think the soggy cereal on Ash’s face says it all” they said.

“And what did I say last night?”

“Literally no idea” they responded calmly.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast before I hold up my promise to throw hands.”

“OH GOD NOW STOP, I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I HAVE TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL IN 30,” Noah yelled, throwing down his spoon.

“See ya later, don’t be surprised if you see me there, if Zoe keeps this up.” Ash grumbled, still rubbing their head.

Zoe hid their grin. “You were totally asking for it, telling me to shut up!” 

  
  
  


Kai looks up from a beanbag in the other room. 

They leaned over and whispered to Kai. “Its fun to throw things at her. Try it!”

“I WORK 36-48 HOUR SHIFTS, WITH PATIENTS WHO ARE VERY COMPLAINY, I DO NOT NEED THIS,” Noah grabbed his keys, jacket, and bag storming out.

“Noah take me with you,” Ren groaned.

“Bye, be glad you get to leave this mess.” Ash replied.

“Why is Noah yelling? Ash, why are you drenched in cereal? What the heck is going on?” Kai walks over to the table

“I threw Ren’s breakfast at Ash” Zoe informed him.

Noah comes barging back in seconds later, “I forgot my binder.”

Zoe threw it at him. “HERE YOU GO DOOFUS”

“I’m coming with you,” Ren said, grabbing her bag.

“Thanks, Zoe. Come on Ren, you could volunteer in the NICU today?” Noah said.

“Anything other than this,” she said.

Kai looks warily at Zoe. “Of course you did.”

Zoe grinned. “Sorry, but not sorry!”

Ash turned to Kai. “Please help, Zoe’s driving me mad!”

“Barking mad is your natural resting point,” Zoe pointed out to Ash.

“Only when I’m around you.” Ash retorted.

Zoe shrugged. “Hey Kai, can I borrow your breakfast?”

“Um, no,, i have to eat to y’know” 

“But watching Ash drip with soggy cereal is so much more fun than eating!” they said.

Noah and Ren walk out, on their way to the hospital, leaving everyone else at home.

Kai watches them leave then stands on a chair facing Ash and Zoe. “LISTEN UP GUYS,” He shouted

Ash looked at Kai, surprised at the sudden burst of temper.

Zoe closed her mouth but kept glaring at their sibling-friends.

“ALL THIS BICKERING IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. IM FINE WITH THE ARGUING BUT C’MON, THROWING CEREAL? UNNECESSARY.”

“Ash started it!” Zoe said, pointing at Ash.

  
  


“Did not.” Ash glared at Zoe.

YES YOU DID!” Zoe shouted, waving their spoon at Ash. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO THREW A CEREAL BOWL AT MY HEAD WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS SOME SIMPLE PEACE AND QUIET!!! IT’S FOUR AM FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE!”

“YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP FIRST!” Zoe yelled.

“GUYS, GUYS!”

Zoe gave Kai their best death glare. 

“What.” Ash didn’t need another person to be mad at.

“Since you guys can’t seem to be nice to each other, here’s the deal. If I hear you two throw an insult or anything- you'll have to be nice to each other for the rest of the day. You can do anything to keep that from happening- you dont even have to talk to each other. But just. Dont. Fight.”

Zoe glared again at Kai. They contemplated flinging Kai’s breakfast at Ash, then running out the door and not returning until nightfall.

Ash looked at Zoe, then Kai, then back at Zoe. “I’m going back to bed. I have work later and I need sleep. Oh wait, that’s right, I don’t have a job. So I guess I don’t need to sleep.”

“Oh yea. It was Noah’s fault we’re all awake. Remind me to yell at him when he comes bacl.” Zoe scowled.

“I was already awake, thank you very much. And since I’m awake, why not take a nice walk to get away from you?”

_Ring, ring, ring *phone ringing in the kitchen*_

Kai exhaled and picked up the phone. 

Zoe snatched the phone. “GIVE IT HERE!” they said.

**“Hey, it’s Noah. I am working overtime tonight, I just got in on a HUGE brain surgery, Ren will be home soon but you are going to have to survive without free dinner.”**

Zoe scowled again. “Fine.” they held the phone away for a second, and whisper-shouted to the others, “He is SO in for it when he comes home!” 

Ash stood up and grabbed their coat from the front closet. “I’m going on a walk. Don’t bother following me.”

Zoe put the phone back to their mouth. “Great. Go do your weird medical shenanigans. I’ll make Ash cook.” 

**“Oh, ok, bye Zoe,” Noah hung up the phone.**

“Bye doofus.” the said snarkily and flung the phone onto the couch.

“I can’t cook and you know it.” Ash glared at Zoe.

“Too bad. I don’t either and Kai is a useless lump,” they glared pointedly at Kai.

“What did he say? Oh, and ok Ash. Bye”

“Hes gonna be late AGAIN.” Zoe announced with a sigh. “I am seriously gonna put a giant spider in his bed and beetles in his soup tonight.”

“Bye you two, not that Zoe cares.” Ash slammed the door, keys in hand.

“I CAN COOK!”

“PROVE IT AND MAKE DINNER!” Zoe shouted. 

“Watch me,” He glared

Zoe glared at him and stormed upstairs to their room.

**_Cut to the Hospital, 10 hours after Noah left, 6 into the surgery_ **

Noah coughed, it was getting hard to breathe.

At home, Zoe was yelling at Kai. “Let's go DRAG NOAH HOME! He’s been there for like, a trillion years and he’s been wearing his stinking binder the whole time! That's SO not good for his health.” 

“Alright but you know i dont have i car, so unless you do were going to have to walk”

“ _I_ will walk. YOU will be dragged.” Zoe announced, seizing Kai’s arm and throwing open the door. 

(Ash still isn’t back)

”Hey!” He flails, unbalanced

“Hay is for horses, pinhead.” Zoe said, letting go of him and shoving him out the door.

Noah started coughing more.

Ren looked at him, concerned. She was spectating the surgery. 

“Are you ok Dr. McHamiltrash?,” the neurosurgeon asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” He replied before collapsing on the floor, his lips turning blue.

Zoe pushed Kai down the street, marching in the direction of the hospital where Noah worked. “Let's go slow-poke!”

Zoe whipped out their phone. “I'm gonna call Ren.” they told Kai. 

Kai nodded. “Kay”

They rung Ren’s number. “OI REN!” they shouted into the phone. 

“ **What?!”** she asked. She was breathing heavily, trying to get Noah to wake up.

“We’re coming to the hospital to collect Noah. He’s been wearing his binder like, a million years too long.” they said.

“ **Yeah, he just friggin’ collapsed!** ”

Zoe swore loudly. “OKAY KAI, HURRY YOUR BUTT UP! NOAH JUST DID AN IDIOT AND PASSED OUT!” they said.

_The hospital staff wheeled Noah off to the ICU, concerned after intubating him. His binder cut to shreds._

Kai grabbed Zoe’s hand. “You can talk while we run”

“Don't talk, dingbat. Run for the hospital!” They took off down the street.

_Noah was breathing through a tube, monitors hooked up to him every which way. No one knew what would happen_

Ren was by his side, nervous. He was sort of the leader holding the chaos together.

Zoe burst into the room where he was, worry creasing her forehead. “HE IS AN _IDIOT_!” they shouted as they saw Noah’s still form. They rushed to his side, and turned on Ren. “How could you not have noticed he was losing air????” they cried.

“I couldn’t see his face! I didn’t want to break his concentration anyways!” Ren said, although she did feel guilty.

“Zoe!” He looked at them in relization. “Ash is still on their (lol sorry) walk!”

“I don’t care! Ash can look after themself! Noah is _dying!_ ” they shrieked. They threw their phone at Kai. “You call Ash!”

“ _Stop throwing stuff at Kai!”_ Ren shrieked.

Zoe ignored her and leaned over Noah. Angry tears trickled down their face. “We should have called him to make sure he took off his binder!” 

Ash had returned home finally to change out of their binder. The only reason they hadn’t come back sooner was because the cool weather had made it possible to wear the binder that long. What confused them was the fact that nobody was home, not even Zoe or Kai.

Zoe picked up their phone, and dialed the house number. The phone rang near Ash.

“I’m running home! They need to know what's going on, and Noah needs all the support he can get!” Kai ran out of the hospital,, on his way home.

“Anyone home?” Ash asked.

Back at home was andrew- “what’s going on?” he said sitting on the couch.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re here. Did you see when Zoe o-” They were interrupted by Kai.

_Phone rings at the house._

Kai burst through the door. “GUYS!”

_Noah’s heart rate was low, almost too low, he was breathing with machines. He was still silent._

“Noah?” Ren poked him for the umpteenth time.

Zoe desperately wanted to shake him to wake him up, but they knew that would hurt him more. They clutched their phone. “ASH!” they screamed into the speaker. “ASH COME TO THE PHONE!”

“WHAT?” Ash was shocked.

“WHAT?” andrew asked kai

“NO TIME, ILL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY LETS GO!” He ushered them out the door.

Confused andrew left out the door with kai

Confused, Ash quickly changed out of their binder and threw on a sweatshirt.

_Noah didn’t move at Ren’s touch._

She shook him, trying to get him to at least open his eyes. She couldn’t lose him, not now. It would be a dumb thing to put on his grave anyways.

Zoe seized Noah and shook him as hard as they could. “WAKE UP NOAH!” they cried, tears streaming down their cheeks. 

_Noah didn’t move, his heart rate started to plummet, he was crashing._

Ren slapped him as hard as she could. “ _WAKE UP, IDIOT!”_

Zoe lay across him, sobbing freely now. “WAKE UP NOAH!” they repeated over and over. 

_The monitors were beeping non-stop, Noah’s heart rate was falling, doctors rushed in, pushing everyone out._

Ren started crying, something she almost never did. She was terrified.

Zoe had an idea. They lifted their tear-stained face and shouted. “GET THE DEFLIBERATOR!” Their yellow-green eyes were wide with panic. They’d stopped trying to be brave. They might lose Noah!

“The doctors know what to do, he’ll be okay….” Ren tried to comfort Zoe as best she could.

Zoe leaned into Ren, crying hard. “He can’t die!!”

As they were running to the hospital, Kai looked at Ash and Andrew. “Noah collapsed at the hospital, he wore his binder for too long and he’s not waking up! I remembered you guys were still home so i came to get you.”

Ash’s face went white. “Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. I didn’t know it could be that bad. I’m glad I came home at the right time.”

Evie suddenly popped into the room. “Whats going on?” 

Andrew gasped.

_The doctors resuscitated Noah, after a quick ultrasound, they saw that one of his lungs collapsed, and that he would need surgery, for consent, the doctors turned to Ren._

“How much will it be….?” Ren asked. 

Zoe clung to Ren, not daring to look at Noah’s still body. They knew they wouldn’t be able to afford surgery for Noah.

They all made it to the hospital and rushed into Noah’s room. Kai looked at Zoe. “What happened since i was gone?”

“H-his breathing i-is even w-w-worse…” they choked out.

Kai covered Zoe’s ears and cursed under his breath. “Do they know whats wrong with him?”

Ash gasped when they saw Noah. “Nononono this can’t be happening.”

“Yikes. That sounds VERY painful.” Evie said, not helping at all.

  
  


_The doctors looked at Ren, she has to sign Noah’s papers for surgery._

  
  


“We can’t afford it Ren! What should we do?”

“I’ll do something. We can’t lose him.” Ren signed the paper in a quick but reluctant motion.

“We have to! I’ll use some of my college savings to help even.” Ash was pacing with their hands in their hair.

Evie suddenly grabbed a banana and started eating. 

“Can I have some?” without waiting for an answer andrews grabs the banana and eats it whole

  
  


Zoe wanted to break something, Noah could NOT be dying! They wanted to tear apart all the fancy medical stuff. 

“My banana-” They started.

“I wish we had parents…” they said miserably. “They would be able to pay for Noah’s life…”

“Me too.” *sad face* andrew says

They shoved another banana in their face. “Is Noah dying?” They said through the banana in their mouth.

“You challenge me???” *eats five bananas* andrew says

_Noah was wheeled off to the OR leaving everyone wondering what would happen next._

Zoe broke down in fresh tears, hugging Ren tightly. 

She hugged them back, shaking.

“Is Noah gonna die?” they whispered.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. But I don’t know,” Ren said, her voice quavering.

Zoe bit their lip and paced in the room.

“Bye noahhhhhhhh!” andrew said worridely

“SEE YOU LATER!” They called after him.

Ash sat on the edge of an empty chair, their face in their hands. “Please let Noah be okay.”

Evie sat on Zoe. “Can I sit here?” 

  
They shoved Evie off. 

They looked up at them, now sitting on the ground. “...Is that a yes?”

“NO!” they cried. 

  
  


They frowned and found another banana.

“We need to stop fighting.” Ash spoke quietly.

Ren nodded. “For Noah.”

“Maybe if we hadn’t been arguing, someone would've thought about this sooner. Maybe we wouldn’t be worrying so much right now.” Ash looked up from their hands.

Zoe’s grief seemed to be wearing off and was being replaced by anger. “If only Ash hadn’t left, them maybe we would have been able to call sooner!” they cried. 

Ash looked tired. “Please don’t blame me, Zoe. I shouldn’t have stayed out so long, but now’s not the time for finger pointing.”

“Me and Kai don’t know the home phone password! You do!” they shouted. “You could’ve called Noah sooner!”

“It’s on the fridge, didn’t you know that? I thought I had told you…” Ash trailed off.

Zoe turned away, eyes burning with tears. “Kai took it down the other day!” they stormed off after Ren.

“No, Zoe, come back! You shouldn't follow them…” Ash felt hopeless.

“Yes.” Andrew agreed.

_Noah’s surgeon came out, looked at Ren, and asked to talk._

She went into the other room with him. “What is it? Is he okay…?”

Andrew looked at Ren and the doctor with concern

Ash became silent, watching the doorway for signs of Ren’s return.

They looked around, puzzled. “Is something happening…?” They asked, looking up from their banana.

“I don’t know, the doctor just asked to see ren.” andrew told evie

_The doctor took Ren in the hall and said Noah needed a lung transplant._

Ren blinked, not able to process the situation. “That’ll push us so far into debt….”

“We can't afford that!” Zoe shrieked, bursting into the hall with Ren. They grabbed Ren’s arm. “We don’t have enough money for an organ transplant!”

Evie pulled out a few dollars. “Will this pay for it?” They asked.

_The doctor explained that hospital insurance would be able to cover half the cost, but without this Noah would die._

“We don’t have insurance! We’re poor enough as is! There has to be another way!” she yelled.

Zoe was in a state of shock, clinging to Ren’s arm and staring at the doctors face, not comprehending what was happening. _They didn’t have the money to save Noah’s life_.

Ash had followed Zoe. “I can use some of my college savings, I have some.”

They shoved the money in their faces. “Take.” Evie said awkwardly to Zoe and Ash. 

_The doctor explained again, that because Noah worked at the hospital, that he was given insurance that would cover half the cost._

“Okay…. Um….. how much will we have to pay, then?” Ren asked, hopeful.

“This is so stupid!” Zoe screamed suddenly. “We have to pay for our brother's life??? That's the stupidest, most unfair thing in the history of the universe!” 

“I mean, the people who work here need money… But yeah I guess.” Evie said, stopping, realizing they weren’t helping at all.

“You should have to pay for things like, flu treatment and stuff, but to SAVE SOMEONE'S LIFE WHEN THEY WOULD DIE OTHERWISE?? THAT'S SO UNFAIR!” Zoe shouted.

_The doctor said it would be about 3,000 dollars._

“We can do that…. I think……. If we try hard enough……” Ren murmured.

“Wait, 3,000 dollars? I have enough to pay most of that. I don’t care about college if it means saving Noah’s life.”

“Maybe I shouldn't have spent all our money on bananas…” Evie said, trying to grab another one.

Zoe knocked the banana out of their hand. “STOP EATING!” they screamed.

_The doctor just nodded, explaining that Noah was close to death, they couldn’t do much else without a transplant._

Andrew, who overheard, rushed into the hallway. “We can worry about the cost later. But we have to save Noah’s life.” he said.

“But im hungry-” They started, trying to get the banana off the floor.

“Me too.” Andrew grabbed the banana

Evie grabbed it and licked it. “Mine.” 

_They had no idea how they were going to pay for Noah's surgery, the doctor left, leaving them all to question what would happen._


End file.
